


All Worked Up

by playing_with_fire_again



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playing_with_fire_again/pseuds/playing_with_fire_again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Romano need something better to do than watch Prussia's stupid movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Worked Up

A/N: Taking requests for any smut fics you may have. Just give me a character, kink or situation by PMing me and I’ll totally write you up one. I’ll do het, yaoi, yuri or reader inserts. Just feeling smutty. ;-)

Romano had a couple days off from work, and you were currently with the other nations watching a movie. The other nations being Prussia, France, Spain, America and England. Everyone was pretty bored and Romano was currently playing with a piece of your hair. You giggled and leaned into him, whispering, 

“Can I play with your hair, Lovi? Would you like that?”

Romano scowled, but you used the fact that you were a girl to your advantage. You pressed your breasts against his arm by wrapping your arms around his neck. You had always liked to tease, and been kind of a touchy feely kind of person. 

“Lovi, I’m bored! Can you blame me?” You grinned and wiggled your chest around his arm some more. 

“I a-guess not. This movie is a-stupido anyway. Prussia, why did you pick this?”

You giggled again and looked over at Prussia entranced, him being the only one. America was on the couch next to France and England was wrapped around him.  
You felt a surge of arousal up your body. 

“Heh, hey Lovino…”

You ran a hand up his shirt and felt his bicep. 

“I’m horny.” 

France was now watching you and Romano. You didn’t mind. It was a secret fantasy of yours to be watched as you get it on, and wouldn’t turn down an opportunity like this. You pretended you didn’t see him.  
Romano blushed but you felt a small smile and you started to kiss his neck. You’d been doing little things to tease him all night, sitting on his lap and wiggling around, breathing a little in his ear, pressing your chest against his arms. 

“I a-can tell.”

You smiled and laughed, not discouraged. He was so hot when he was horny. You needed to work him up a little. You thought for a second on what to do, and then decided. Your Italian was rusty, but you knew he loved it when you stumbled on his native language. 

“Andiamo, non vuoi baciarmi?” (Come on, you won't kiss me?) You spoke it with an American accent but Lovi looked at you and smirked a little. He turned to face you and gave you a little kiss on the cheek. 

“Mm, more Lovi. I love it when you kiss me. You’re such a good kisser. I love the way your tongue runs over my lip and your breath is always so hot, come on Lovi, baciami?”

“Mmm,” Lovi struggled and blushed. “Tu sai che io ti bacio, bella.”

(Of course I'll kiss you beautiful.)

You grinned and climbed on his lap, hearing Prussia get up angrily to finish watching the movie upstairs. You also heard the unzipping of pants and assumed it was from France. You wanted to give him a good show. 

“Where, Lovi? You know I love your lips all over me,” you breathed into his ear. 

You heard him gasp and you smirked, you could tell he was getting worked up. You brought his face up to yours and he moved his lips closer to yours until you were both kissing heavily. He was breathing hard through his nose now, and he ran his tongue over your bottom lip and let him eagerly. You threaded your fingers through his hair, teasing over the place he wanted you to touch. 

“Yeah Lovi, kiss me like that,” you breathed as you gasped away for air. You laid down on the couch and he climbed on top of you. You ran your fingers up his shirt and felt around his muscles. 

“So hot, Lovi, flex for me,” you moaned delightedly. 

You felt his muscles bulge around your delicate fingers and you leant in for another kiss.  
Suddenly, you felt your hands being held above your head. Aggressive Romano. This is what you had been waiting for. You work him up, and he totally transforms. You put your knee between your legs and grinded against the growing hardness forming. 

“You a-horny little ragazza,” he groaned, the words flowing off his tongue so good it made you gasp.

“Make me your bad little girl, Lovi, I want your cock so bad,” you mewled. 

“I a-bet you do, and you’re going to a-get it, but first I’m going to eat a-you out, vaffanculo con mia lingua,” (make you cum with my tongue). you could hear furious strokes coming from next to you, ( which you deduced as France) and you felt America and England's eyes on you.

“Fuck yeah, Lovi, do it, come on, make me cum, I’m so horny,” you mewled. His hand traveled up your shirt and were now pinching your nipples. Your head arched which gave him access to your neck. He started to kiss it, which didn’t match the rough manner he was pinching your nipples. You let out little, ‘ah, ah, ah’ noises as the blood traveled down your clit.  
Romano unzipped your pants, letting the material grind over your most sensitive area. 

“Want your tongue, Roma, too slow,” you whined. He spanked your thigh and started attacking the area between your thigh and pussy. You heard more frantic noises coming from the other couch, and heavy breathing from America and England. You didn’t look, you just hoped they were enjoying the show.  
You supported yourself on your elbows and grabbed his head, starting to stroke the curl, making him groan around you. It felt so good and he touched you, not entering his fingers inside, just massaging the area outside your pussy. His soft tongue lapped up your wetness.

“Aahhn fuck, that’s so good,” your mewled as your eyes shut. His index finger stroked your clit ever-so-softly, making you hump his hand, wanting more and more. The fire in  
your lower body flared. 

“Sembri così caldo quando mangio,” he whispered, his breath hitting your clit. 

(You look so hot when I eat you out.)

“Uhn, I can’t take this Roma, I want more, I want you,” you writhed on the couch, which was now covered in sweat.  
He sucked on your clit and pushed a finger into the second knuckle, making a come-hither motion, which brushed around your sweet spot. 

“Oh, Romaa! Romano!” 

“Il mio nome sulla lingua , così sexy,” he breathed. He always spoke more and more of his native language when you fucked.  
The fact that were eyes on you made you almost squirt. You were the center of attention, getting made love to by Romano’s tongue, being treated like a goddess. You didn’t know how much more of this you could take. 

“Hit it Lovi, you’re so close to my spot, I want your fingers fucking it,” you gasped in one breath. He obliged and struck in another finger.

“Ahn oh fuck! I’m goanna cum if you keep… keep…” you whimpered, not being able to finish. His tongue was getting rougher and was tracing circles on your clit, adding more and more pressure as you got closer and closer. 

His fingers roughly fucked that spot and you felt the coil of arousal in your body as he kept hitting it dead on every time, his tongue no longer gentle, just rough and hard against the area you were so sensitive to…

You came all over his fingers, and he rode out your orgasm with you, breath coming in uneven, harsh and shallow.  
As soon as you were done with the high, you wanted more. Your body responded so well to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and ran your tongue over his bottom lip, tasting yourself. 

“Wanna ride you Lovi, wanna get fucked by your big cock so bad,” you breathed. You felt his hardness against your thigh. 

“It’s all for a-you,” he groaned. His pants came off in a flurry and his hard cock bounced out. You were still wet from his tongue, and you positioned it above your entrance.  
His breath came in shallow. This was the part where he lost control, the part where he grabbed onto your hips and thrusted into you, giving you the fuck of your life. 

“Ohhh… it’s b-big, Lovi, so big,” You winced and felt him smirk as his ego grew. You felt him fill you up, his hot cock in you, throbbing and grinding against your walls. 

“Ngh, so hot, goanna fuck a-you until you see stars,” he whispered.  
Knowing France was still there, touching himself to the sight of you and Romano fucking, made you shudder. 

Romano bit your neck and almost slipped out from how wet you were. You could feel him shiver in pleasure from your tight heat surrounding him. You bounced on his cock, up and down, up and down, until his cursing in English became cursing in Italian. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” you blabbered, finally getting what you wanted and making it known. 

“So sexy, rimbalzare sul mio cazzo,” he growled. 

(Bounce on my cock.)

“Oh, god, you fuck me so good, m’goanna burn up Roma,” you sobbed. You didn’t think you were even making sense at this point, just let the first words you thought escape from your mouth.  
His thrusting became more and more deep, and his leg shook, telling you he was close to the edge. 

“Goanna cum for me Roma? Please cum for me, I need it in me,” you kept talking filth until you felt his white-hot liquid fill you up.  
You finished up shortly, with his name on your lips. Pleasure filled you up to the core, and he thrusted up into you as you came, because you couldn’t move your legs. He knew you became weak as you neared the edge.  
You fell down next to him, breathing hard, laughing. 

“Yaaay,” you gasped, still sucking in air.  
He leaned over and stroked your hair. 

“Well, that was better than that a-stupido movie.”

You laughed and returned the kiss.

“Enjoy, France?”


End file.
